A Favor With a Problem
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: Chapter 18 (final chapter) now loaded!!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay – some people may think this story is a little odd. I have to admit that I am one of these people even though I wrote it. It takes place right after "Beyond Repair." The second chapter should be posted soon. I hope you enjoy this story even though you may have to use your imagination a little to see where I'm going at first. Still, I really do hope you enjoy it. Please review!  
  
  
  
After Abby finished the beer and her conversation with Joyce, she somehow got to her apartment with it mind still clear. It wasn't the alcohol that was having the effect on her, but knowing what she had just done. Somehow, though, she didn't see it as six years down the drain, but as a personal test. She hadn't passed the test, but she hadn't failed either.  
  
She wasn't surprised that no one had known it was her birthday, although with Richard it was a little frustrating. Richard. He was getting married and having a family all at the same time. She had sat there so wanting to tell them about the family that they could have had, if she hadn't been such a coward. She was living this fearful life. Fearful that she might get too attached to something or someone and have to trust them. She had let herself get attached to Richard and then he had gone and screwed it up. She had wanted to trust Luka. She sincerely did, but there were just too many other things involved in their relationship. Then there was Carter. She supposed she had gotten attached to him too. But it was different with John. She had wrongly assumed that he would always be there to talk to. By blocking out his open feelings, she had hoped to distract him into not wanting anything else to happen.  
  
Having to give Douglas up that day had been like the day she had gotten rid of her own child. It had been a pretty spring day, but she had focused all of that out of her head as she went to do what she felt needed to be done. One of the first things that popped into her head when she realized that she was pregnant was her mother. Could she stand it if her child was born and had the same disease as her mother? Working in OB she had seen so many mothers who said they would love their child no matter what. She couldn't promise the same thing, though. She didn't want to have to go through raising another Maggie.  
  
So she had taken the easy way out. Three years had gone by though. As the alcohol had gone down her throat Abby thought about what she was really doing. She was throwing her life away again. She was letting something material consume her. Was that how she wanted to spent her entire life? Trying to get one thing accomplished and throwing it away?  
  
Thoughts went running threw her head as she lay on her bed. Suddenly she realized what she wanted. A baby. It all seemed so simple all of a sudden. She could take care of it and raise it on her own. She was finally willing to get past her fear and look it in the face. A baby.  
  
Then the negative side of her brain took over again and made her look at things more realistically. Morning sickness, swollen feet, labor, 2 am feedings, constant screaming, doing it on her own.  
  
"I can handle it." Abby said to herself, pushing the positive thinking back into her head. "I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
Another problem arose though. The father. She wouldn't go to a sperm bank and have some stranger's child. It would have to be someone she knew and trusted, and someone who wouldn't be too emotionally attached. Luka would never agree to it. He was going to Bosnia anyway.  
  
That left Carter. Abby sighed as she thought of this second choice. Well, the child would certainly be gorgeous. She smiled as she thought of this. Her smile faded as she began to think of a way she could get him to help her. Of course if he was still going out with Susan, the plan would be ruined. Looking at her watch, she realized it was still early. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed John's number.  
  
"Hello?" A voice answered the phone.  
  
"Uh, hey John. It's me. Abby." She said quickly.  
  
"Oh, um, hi." Carter said, a little uneasy.  
  
"Susan isn't there is she?" Abby said, sensing that John was tense about something.  
  
"Uh, no. She's not. We broke up. Tonight actually."  
  
"I'm sorry." Abby said truthfully.  
  
"It's not your fault." John said.  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to ask you something, but I didn't really want to do it on the phone. What time are you on tomorrow?" Abby asked.  
  
"9." John responded.  
  
"You wanna meet at 8 at Doc's?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." Abby said and hung up the phone quickly. Part one of her plan was now taken care of, although she was sure she had left Carter wondering what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Abby arose at 6:30 and got in the shower. She emerged 20 minutes later and headed into her closet. After several minutes, she decided on wearing a pair of snug dark blue jeans and a white turtleneck sweater. She glanced at her watch and saw it was 7:15. She slid on her boots and grabbed her black leather jacket and her hat and started out the door to her apartment. She headed towards the El station and got on the train. As she arrived at her stop, she exited the train and proceeded down the steps. She reached Doc Magoo's in a few minutes and looked at her watch one more time. 7:52. She was right on time. She pushed open the door to the diner and pulled off her hat as she walked in. Looking around for an empty booth, she noticed a familiar face. He was facing her and watched her as she came and sat down across from him.  
  
"You're early." Abby said with a small smile.  
  
"I needed to get out of the house." John said. "What do you want to ask me?"  
  
"How bout we get some coffee first?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sure." Carter said and summoned the waitress over. After they gave their orders and the waitress walked away, John faced Abby again. Abby avoided his gaze at first, but then looked up at him.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure how to ask this. You're not going to understand at first, but I really want you to." Abby asked uncomfortably.  
  
"What is it?" John asked, somewhat concerned about what she could possibly be asking.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about something. I want to have a baby." Abby finally spit out.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Carter said after a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I…uh…I want you to be the father. I mean…you don't have to actually be a father…I…uh…" Abby stammered, trying to express what she wanted to say.  
  
"Wait a sec." Carter said, confused. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm offering you one night of meaningless sex. One night for me to get pregnant. After that you never have to be involved again. I'm not going to ask for money or anything like that. I'd raise it all by myself."  
  
"There are other ways you know. You don't have to do it like this." Carter responded.  
  
"I've thought about it. I don't want to have some random guys sperm zapped into my body. And any adoption agency would take one look at my alcoholism and veto me. This is my only way." Abby explained. She looked at John for any trace of an answer. All she saw was him take a sigh and place his hand on his head. She made a similar gesture.  
  
"You know what. It was stupid of me to ask. I'm being selfish and conceited again." Abby sighed.  
  
"No you're not. I just don't understand why you suddenly decided this."  
  
"You don't have to do it. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't realize you and Susan had broken up." Abby mumbled as she got her coat and things together.  
  
"Where are you going?" John asked looking up.  
  
"I don't want to waste any more of your time. I'm going to go into the ER."  
  
"You know I haven't said no yet."  
  
"Huh?" Abby said whipping her head around to look at Carter.  
  
"I never said no. You assumed I would say no."  
  
"Are you saying yes?" Abby questioned.  
  
"I'm saying I'll think about it." Carter answered.  
  
"Oh. Well I'm gonna get going anyway. I'll see you in there." Abby said quickly and left the restaurant.  
  
Two days later Abby was standing on the roof of the hospital smoking a cigarette when a voice made her turn around.  
  
"You know you'll have to give that up if you're going to have a baby." The voice said.  
  
"Well I'm not having a baby yet." Abby said sarcastically, but extinguishing the cigarette.  
  
"I've thought about it you know. I'm not sure it's a good idea to bring a child into the world where the mother is just trying to forget her own problems and doesn't want the father to have any part in its life."  
  
"Oh." Was all Abby could say.  
  
"But…" Carter continued, "If this is really what you want then I'll do it."  
  
"What?" Abby said, quickly looking up.  
  
"I said yes, I'll do it." John said with a smile. Abby came over and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, trying not to cry.  
  
"No problem." Carter whispered back.  
  
"So what do we do now?" He asked after the hug was over.  
  
"Uh, how about you come over on Friday. That is if you're not doing anything…" Abby responded.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. What time?"  
  
"Um, around eight?"  
  
"I'll be there." John said with a smile.  
  
"Okay." Abby smiled back.  
  
"Are you off now?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah, about 40 minutes ago. You?"  
  
"Five minutes ago." John answered looking at his watch. "You want to get some coffee or something?"  
  
"No, I think I'm just gonna go home."  
  
"Oh. Well then I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay." Abby said and watched him walk back towards the door. A few minutes later she did the same.  
  
*Friday*  
  
Abby had gotten home at about five o'clock. She nervously tidied up her apartment and waited for Carter to arrive. The next thing she knew her doorbell was ringing and she looked up at the clock and realized it was already eight. She hesitantly opened the door and welcome Carter in. He was dressed very casually with a dark red sweater and a pair of khaki pants on.  
  
"Hey." Abby said with a small smile ushering him into her living room.  
  
"Hey." John said coming into the small apartment.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? I have water, coke, tea."  
  
"Water's fine." Abby brought him a glass of water and sat down on her sofa.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Carter asked after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Uh, I guess we should go into the bedroom." Abby offered. She shrugged and walked towards the room and John followed. He took off his sweater and set it on the couch as he left the room. As he entered the room he saw Abby sitting on the bed and he went and sat next to her. After a moment, he started to lean in to kiss her.  
  
"You don't have kiss me." Abby said quietly and shut her eyes and stood up. "You know what? This is too awkward. I'm sorry. I can't do this."  
  
Abby went quickly into the bathroom and shut the door. Carter sighed and then knocked on the door.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
"You can go if you want to. I didn't know it was going to be this difficult."  
  
"I don't want to leave. This was your idea. Come out of the bathroom."  
  
"I'd be a horrible mother anyway. You were right. I just want this to solve my problems."  
  
"Abby, I didn't mean that. You're going to be a great mother."  
  
"You really think so?" Abby asked, opening the door and sticking her head out.  
  
"Yes I do." Carter smiled. "So tonight means nothing? Anything that happens stays in this apartment?"  
  
"Something like that." Abby said still sitting in the bathroom.  
  
"Then this doesn't mean anything." Carter said and came over to her and gave her a long kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back to the bed. As he lay her down and she kissed him back, all the sexual tension that had been developed in the past year was forgotten and their night of passion began. 


	2. Chapter 2

Haha – I'm sitting her writing this and listening to the radio and Michael Bolton's "Said I Loved You But I Lied" came on and I'm sitting here cracking up because I wrote a carby story to that song. I'm incredibly hyper from Tuesday night's Gilmore Girls (Luke and Lorelei forever). Please continue to review!! Thanks. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
One week later Abby smuggled a pregnancy test from the supply closet and snuck it into the bathroom. She took it and sat in the stall waiting for the results to pop up on the stick. Minutes went by as Abby contemplated how the results could change her life forever. She twiddled her fingers and glanced periodically at her watch until the time was finally up. She quickly picked up the stick to see what it said.  
  
A frown crossed her face. She wasn't pregnant. She brushed aside a stray piece of hair that had fallen across her face and let out a sigh. She had been sure it would be positive. What would she do now? She guessed this was fates way of telling her it wasn't meant to be. She disposed of the test and walked back into the ER. Avoiding a glance from Carter, she wandered into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. A moment later, the door swung open and John walked through.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I'm not pregnant." Abby replied quietly.  
  
"Oh." Carter said, also quiet.  
  
"It's okay though."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't want to try again or anything?" John said with a sly smile.  
  
"Haha. No. I obviously wasn't meant to be a mother. I can accept that." Abby said, returning the smile.  
  
"Well how about coffee at Doc's? Or maybe a sundae?" Carter asked eagerly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had enjoyed the night he and Abby had spent together. It was different than he expected. He had thought about it before. The night he had taken Abby to the charity ball after he had dropped her off and gotten back in the limo. He thought of how great it would have been to kiss her and go into her apartment and make love all night long. That was a long time ago though. Many things had changed, yet at the same time nothing had changed. Their relationship was still hard to explain, maybe even more so now that Abby wasn't in fact pregnant.  
  
"No, I think I'm just going to go home. I still have a little longer to my shift anyway." Abby answered, bringing Carter out of his daydream.  
  
"Well if you need anything call me." John offered and left the room the same way he had come in. Abby sighed and placed her head in her hands. She heard the squeak of a gurney coming through the ambulance doors and people running to catch up with it to treat whoever was on board. Instead of running to catch up with it though, Abby opened her locker and gathered her things. She was halfway out the door when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Abby? Where are you going? We have a trauma here." Kerry Weaver called from across the ER.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." Abby explained, lying through her teeth.  
  
"Oh. Well then fine. Go home. Just tell me next time." Kerry said and limped away.  
  
Abby barely made it home before she passed out exhausted on her bed. Before she knew it, she realized a fat tear was rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, trying to discourage any others that might try the same. But in a moment, she was full fledged sobbing. You never know how much you'll miss something until you realize you never had it to begin with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It's not over yet! What will happen next? Review and find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

I just finished watching "It's All In Your Head." I loved when Carter touched her face and I was extremely happy to see Benton back even if we all thought he was gone for good! The prospects for carby look very good next week as we could see from the preview. I have exams so I'm not sure I'll get to watch it Thursday night, but I'll definitely tape it and see it by Friday or the weekend. Ooh, just thought of Carter and Susan fighting and Luka hitting Carter with the sword thingy. ( Okay – hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm dedicating it to my former science teacher (the best teacher in the world) who had her son yesterday on February 27th. I congratulate her and her husband because the pictures of him are sooo adorable!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks Abby sat up in bed and knew she was going to be sick. She rushed into the bathroom and barely made the toilet before she threw up. She waited until she was sure she was okay to stand back up. After rinsing her face off in the sink she took off her clothes and got in the shower. She got out a few minutes later and went to go get her clothes on to go to work. Suddenly another wave of nausea came over her and she went running back into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she still wasn't feeling good and decided to call in sick.  
  
Two days later Abby still wasn't feeling good. She was laying on her sofa with a blanket around her when her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Abby answered groggily.  
  
"Geez, you sound horrible. Are you feeling any better?" Carter's concerned voice replied.  
  
"Not really. Every time I try to do something I start throwing up."  
  
"You should see a doctor. Maybe they could give you something." John suggested.  
  
"Why thank you for that diagnosis, Doctor." Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you have your wit even when you're sick." Carter joked.  
  
"You know me. Good to the end."  
  
"Do you want me to bring you anything? I'm off at 7." John asked.  
  
"I should be fine. If I think of food I think I'm gonna start puking again though." Abby shut her eyes.  
  
"Well I'll call you later to see how you're doing." Carter said.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Abby said, hanging up the phone. A few minutes later she picked it up again, though and called her doctor and made an appointment for later that afternoon.  
  
At 3 o'clock she got herself together and went to the doctor's office. After waiting for a couple minutes, her name was called and she went back into an examining room. She was given a gown and a few minutes later the doctor entered. After asking a few questions and taking a blood sample, she left the room again and Abby got dressed and went home. The doctor said she'd call her with the results in a few hours.  
  
Abby was feeling a little better when she got home and decided to fix herself some soup. After making the soup and settling onto the sofa and turning on her TV, Abby was finally feeling relaxed for the first time that day. The telephone ringing brought her out of her rest, however.  
  
"Yeah?" Abby said.  
  
"Well you must be feeling better."  
  
"I went to the doctor like you said."  
  
"Aha." Carter remarked.  
  
"She said she'd call me with the results. I've finally gotten to where I can eat a little. I just had some soup."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Oh, wait, the line is beeping I have another call coming through. Hold on a sec." Abby said switching to the other incoming call.  
  
"Abby?" The doctor's voice said.  
  
"This is she."  
  
"I have the results of your tests. It seems nothing is wrong at all. In fact, it's something very good."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Congratulations, you're pregnant."  
  
Abby's mouth dropped.  
  
"Bu….B….But…." Abby was truly speechless.  
  
"Congratulations again." The doctor said cheerfully and hung up.  
  
Suddenly Abby remembered Carter was on the other line and quickly switched back.  
  
"You still there?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's the matter? You sound funny."  
  
"You need to come over here right now."  
  
"Why? Was that the doctor?"  
  
"Yes. Just do it."  
  
"I still have about half an hour left on my shift."  
  
"Carter, I'm pregnant." Abby blurted out.  
  
"I'll be right there." John said quickly after a moment and then hung up. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm studying for exams and I think my brain is entirely fried. It's only 9:30 and I'm completely exhausted. So if you don't like this chapter, just realize that I have physics on the brain and am not 100% sane. This chapter is a little shorter than some of the others, but I think it's just as powerful. The next chapter should be up sometime soon because I'm going to start working on it in a few minutes. Hope you enjoy. Please keep reviewing!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Twenty minutes there was a knock on her door and Abby opened it quickly.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't pregnant!" John burst.  
  
"The test must have been wrong." Abby said, still in a daze.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Carter asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is it okay for me to give you a hug?" Carter asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Well you are having a baby. I think that's good news. Don't you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? Isn't this what you wanted?" John asked quizzically.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Four weeks ago you wanted to. You can't just change your mind like that. It's not fair."  
  
"Not fair to who?" Abby shot back.  
  
"Not fair to our baby."  
  
"This isn't our baby. It's my baby. I told you I don't want you to have any part in this."  
  
"You told me to come over here. You asked me help you. I did both willingly. Don't play that game with me."  
  
"Please leave." Abby said walking over and opening the door.  
  
"Damn you." John said and stormed out of the apartment.  
  
Abby shut the door and went and sat down on her sofa. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over her body. Subconsciously she let her hands slide onto her stomach. She jerked them away, however, when she realized it. She stood up and went to her purse and opened it to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Once again realizing what she was doing, she dropped the pack and went into her bedroom. She got under the covers and went to bed.  
  
Two mornings later, she got up early and got dressed. She took the elevator up to the fourth floor of the hospital and signed herself in. She sat in the chairs until the nurse called her name and followed her back into the room behind the office.  
  
Twenty five minutes later, she once again emerged from the elevator and walked into the lounge in the ER. She ran straight into Carter and instantly started sobbing.  
  
"I couldn't do it." Abby cried. "I couldn't do it."  
  
"Shh. It's okay. We'll be okay." Carter comforted her and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You'll be okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, my cat is sitting on my pillow giving himself a bath. I am taking a break from studying stupid physics and am trying to write more of this chapter. One small mistake you'll have to mentally correct if you read this is that you need to imagine that Abby went to the doctor at about 2-3 in the afternoon, not the morning like I wrote in the previous chapter. So this chapter is a few hours after that. Enjoy! The next chapter is going to be really interesting because I'm going to incorporate some events of "A Simple Twist of Fate." So look for that chapter sometime later this week because I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to get on my computer again and even when I do, my phone line is still broken…Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
This chapter takes place right after the last one ended…  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" John asked after she had calmed down a little.  
  
"No. I'm on in a few hours anyway." Abby sniffled.  
  
"What? You were going to come straight down and do a shift after…?" Carter tried to say. He was horrified to see Abby nodding.  
  
"I'm sorry." Abby whispered.  
  
"Tell you what. It's slow in here today. How about you call in sick and I'll get out early and I'll take you back to your place. I'll even fix you dinner." Carter said with a smile.  
  
"I can't. I've ditched too many times lately." Abby said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'll talk to Kerry. She'll understand."  
  
"I don't want anyone knowing I'm pregnant yet. I'm not ready to answer questions." Abby said boldly.  
  
"Okay, I'll take care of it." Carter said as he headed out the door. "Get your stuff together and I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
He walked out the lounge door and sighed as he went to find Kerry. He found her examining a teenage girl in an exam room.  
  
"Dr. Weaver. Can I speak to you for a minute?" John poked his head in the door.  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." Kerry told her patient and walked towards the door. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if I could be excused from the rest of my shift."  
  
"For what reason?" Carter racked his mind trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Um, Abby's having some personal problems. I wanted to make sure she's okay."  
  
"Is she coming in later?"  
  
"Actually, she's here now. But she still isn't feeling very good. I'll make up her shift if it's a problem."  
  
"Just go. It's dead in here anyway." Kerry said after thinking for a minute.  
  
"Thank you Kerry. I really appreciate it." John said graciously and left to go back to the lounge.  
  
"Ready to go?" Carter asked Abby as he stepped through the door.  
  
"Wow. That was quick."  
  
"Yeah, she caved in easily. Let's go."  
  
John and Abby got to her apartment twenty minutes later. Abby unlocked the door and let the two of them in. After shutting the door and pulling off her coat, Abby started to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I offered to make dinner and dinner is what I'll make!" Carter said, pulling her into the other room. "You just sit right here on the sofa and don't move a muscle."  
  
Fifteen minutes later a strong smell was coming from the kitchen.  
  
"John, you alright in there?" Abby called from the other room.  
  
"How do you feel about a pizza?" Carter coughed a response.  
  
"The number's on the fridge." Abby said with a smile.  
  
When the pizza arrived some time later, John pulled out plates and set them on the kitchen table.  
  
"To hell with it. Just bring it in the other room." Abby said coming into the kitchen. She grabbed the pizza box and put it on the coffee table and sat down on the ground. Following her lead, Carter also sat down on the floor and grabbed a piece of the pizza.  
  
"Hmm. This is definitely better than my cooking." Carter laughed with his mouth full of cheese.  
  
"Haha. From the way it smelled I'd say it is too." Abby laughed. Carter watched her laugh and disbelievingly shook his head. "You got cheese on your nose. Here."  
  
Abby gently wiped John's nose and smiled at him.  
  
"This was fun." She said after a moment.  
  
"Yeah it was. It's not over yet though! I saw ice cream in the freezer." Carter jumped up and went into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream and two spoons. He brought it back into the other room and sat on the sofa. Abby scooted up and sat next to him and grabbed the other spoon. Subconsciously, she leaned up against his shoulder.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Abby asked, taking a scoop of ice cream.  
  
"What?" Carter asked surprised.  
  
"Have you ever been in love and totally known you loved that person."  
  
"Once." Carter admitted. "Harper Tracy. I was a stupid surgical intern though and blew it."  
  
"That's the only one?"  
  
"I thought I was in love with Roxanne. She told me I was spending too much time with Lucy though." Carter said quietly.  
  
"Did you love Lucy?" Abby asked, looking up at him. Noticing his surprised face she explained quickly. "I heard some of the nurses talking about it once. Something about an exam room."  
  
Carter's face turned quickly into a smile as he recalled that day. "She kicked me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Some karate or tai-bo guy or something came in and was giving her lessons and she kicked me." John said.  
  
"I don't think I loved her as much as the idea of her being there. She was the first med student I actually connected with." Carter finally answered the original question. They were both quiet for a moment as they thought about Lucy.  
  
Abby saw the sad look on his face and tried to apologize.  
  
"I shouldn't have brought it up. Just trying to make conversation." She said softly and took another spoonful of ice cream. Carter only responded by biting his lip and shrugging.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" John asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Sure." Abby said nonchalantly.  
  
"What was the real reason you broke up with Luka?" Carter questioned, looking into her eyes.  
  
"You want the truth? He broke up with me."  
  
"But you said…"  
  
"I know." Abby said, wrapping her arms around her body. John, realizing she obviously didn't want to get into this, glanced down at his watch.  
  
"Hmm…it's already 9. I have to get back to the hospital. I'm supposed to be working a night shift."  
  
"I thought you were off after your afternoon shift?"  
  
"No, Kerry needed me to make up an extra shift. She told me before I left." Carter kept the real reason of his having to go back from her. Carter stood up from the sofa and Abby stretched out her arms and John pulled her up next to him.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll talk to you later." Abby sighed and started walking him to the door.  
  
"Call me if you need anything. I mean it."  
  
"I'll be alright." Abby said convincingly.  
  
"I know." John smiled and walked out the door. Abby sighed as she shut the door. She walked back into the living room and cleaned up their mess from dinner. Then she went into her bedroom and went to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay – this chapter includes many parts of "A Simple Twist of Fate." However, many of the events are put in Abby's mind because I didn't want to write out all the dialogue. I also changed a few things around, but this is my fan fic so I can do whatever the hell I want. Hehe. Thank you for all the positive feedback, it more enjoyable for me to write knowing that I'll have nice people respond. :-D Please continue to review! Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later when Abby got home from the hospital, she was getting ready to make something for dinner when there was a quick knocking on her door. She walked over and opened it and was surprised by who she saw on the other side.  
  
"Joyce? What are you doing here?" Abby asked as the other woman ran into the apartment and shut the door behind her and locked it. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Quick. Turn off all the lights. Just do it." Joyce was obviously upset and went around and turned off the lights in the apartment. All of a sudden there was a louder knock on the door. Abby looked quickly at Joyce.  
  
"It's just Brian. He'll go away in a little bit. He just needs to calm down." Joyce whispered as the banging got louder. She spoke again after her husband finally went away. "Can I stay here for a little?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Abby said without hesitation. After a few minutes she went into the kitchen and made dinner for the two of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The next day after she had talked Joyce into leaving Brian, Abby was walking out of her apartment on the way to the hospital when she had an encounter with Brian. Although it was very short, Abby was shaking when she got to the hospital.  
  
"What's wrong?" Carter asked when he met up with her in the lounge.  
  
"Uch, I hate a run in with my neighbor. He asked me where his wife is."  
  
"Why would you know?"  
  
"She's staying at my apartment until she leaves him." Abby admitted.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" John asked worriedly.  
  
"I can't let her get the crap beaten out of her until someone else finally steps in." Abby said.  
  
"I'm just saying you need to be careful."  
  
"I am." Abby said confidently, shutting her locker.  
  
Four hours later Abby came home and sighed as she shut her door. Miraculously, even after she had been injured, Joyce had managed to get into a woman's shelter and was finally safe from her husband. She got out of her clothes and got in the shower. As she got out several minutes later, she slipped on her robe and decided to make some tea and order in food. She pulled out the kettle and filled it with water and set it on the stove. Her phone rang as she walked into the other room so she went back into the kitchen and grabbed it. After talking to Joyce for a few minutes the buzzer rang and the delivery man called up. Abby let him in and then continued to talk to Joyce. Someone knocking on her door made her hang up with Joyce and she opened it, thinking it was the delivery man. She was horrified to see it was Brian instead.  
  
As he walked into the apartment with her food, she picked up the phone and almost called 911. Thinking he would be gone soon though, she let it go. After he finally left, Abby breathed a sigh of relief. However this was short lasted as the knocking on her door started again. This time she did dial 911 though and she opened the chain. She saw those hideous eyes staring back at her though and didn't have time to think before the door was broken open and she was thrown across the room and lost consciousness as her head hit the floor.  
  
When she woke up, she was laying on the ground and the first thing she noticed was the blood that was covering her face. As she rolled over and stood up she swore and tried to wipe some of it away. Then she noticed that the door was still open and the food that Brian had delivered was still sitting on her coffee table. She quickly went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. Sirens cut through her thoughts though and she knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
She had tried to convince the paramedics that she really was okay, there was just a lot of blood, but they insisted on taking her to the hospital anyway, and she reluctantly gave in. They cleaned off most of the blood on the way in to Cook County General and as the ambulance doors opened and Susan Lewis' sympathetic face looked back at her, she leaned back and shut her eyes.  
  
They brought her into an exam room and Susan started her preliminary examination.  
  
"Okay, it looks like your nose is broken and there's some bruising." Susan said after a few minutes. "Um, there's also a cut on your upper thigh. Do you think you could have been raped?"  
  
"No. I was unconscious, not in a coma." Abby said stubbornly. "At least I don't think so."  
  
"Well I think we should do a rape exam just to make sure."  
  
"No." Abby said quickly. Susan gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Abby, really. I can get someone else to do it if you're uncomfortable with me..."  
  
"No it's not that. I…I'm pregnant." Abby explained and leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh. I see. How far along?"  
  
"Seven weeks."  
  
"Have you had intercourse in the past 72 hours?" Susan asked slowly.  
  
"No." Abby said softly.  
  
"Well I can do a minimal exam. And we should probably get an ultrasound to make sure your baby is alright." Susan offered.  
  
"Fine." Abby sighed.  
  
"Well the baby seems to be doing just fine. Would you like to know the sex?" Susan asked twenty minutes later.  
  
"Huh?" Abby asked look up towards the monitor.  
  
"We have a perfect position here. Do you want to know the sex?" Susan repeated. Abby nodded, trying not to cry.  
  
"It's a….boy. Congratulations!" Susan smiled. Abby returned the smile and took another look at the monitor. "Okay, I'm going to discharge you. You should take a few days off though and give the bruises a little time to go down. Do you want me to call anyone? You shouldn't go home by yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine. Really. I can take the El."  
  
"Why don't you at least let me drive you home? I don't mind."  
  
*Meanwhile in the ER lobby*  
  
"County General." Frank answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Frank. This is Carter. Can you tell me what time Abby is on tomorrow?"  
  
"Do you want me to ask her?"  
  
"She's there?" John asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she's with Dr. Lewis in an exam room."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know she was on tonight." Carter said shaking his head.  
  
"I just hope they find the creep who did this. I should never have retired. The federal system of our government has been diminished." Frank said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" John asked.  
  
"Damn wife beaters. It's not enough that they sabotage their own family's lives. Then they go after their neighbors."  
  
"Frank, I have no idea what you are talking about. Is there someone else there I can talk to?" Carter asked annoyed.  
  
"Wait. You don't know?" Frank said, finally catching on.  
  
"No. I don't know. That's what I'm trying to tell you." Carter said exasperated.  
  
"Oh. Abby's damn neighbor came after her. Beat her up pretty badly." Frank explained.  
  
"What? Is she okay?" John asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"I don't know. I told you, she's in with Dr. Lewis now."  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." John said quickly and hung up the phone. He rushed to pull on his coat and barely locked his door before he ran to his car and sped towards the hospital. When he got there twenty minutes later, he went running in the doors and ran up to the desk clerk.  
  
"What room is she in?" John asked, coming around to look at the board.  
  
"Oh, she left about five minutes ago."  
  
"Frank! I told you I was on my way."  
  
"I'm sorry. She snuck out." Frank said defensively.  
  
"God. I need coffee." Carter sighed and put his hand on his head. He walked towards the lounge and went through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I have one more little note before anyone goes anywhere…let me just say that I LOVED "Secrets and Lies" and it is probably my favorite episode ever. Of course, the best episode there will ever be is when Abby and Carter finally kiss :-D and I have a feeling that is going to happen soon :- D But anyways, I am back to liking Susan, so she will be an extremely kind and nice person in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter. There's not really anything new that wasn't on the show except for Carter finding out, which will be included more in the next chapter as well as his reaction with Abby. Enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

I just watched "Great Expectations" which has to be one of my favorite movies of all time. I'm all finished with exams now so I should be posting more frequently. I got really sunburned this weekend (as did everyone else who lives in south Florida) and I haven't slept in three days because there is no way for me to find a comfortable position that doesn't send shooting pains through my back. It's 11:15 right now so I'll probably be up for a looooong time. Please review! Positive or negative input are both very much appreciated. Email me at incognito0686@yahoo.com if you want to. I check my email about a million times a day. :-D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
He saw Susan sitting at the table sipping her own cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh, Susan!" Carter said, looking up and seeing the woman. "Did you treat Abby?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Susan said hesitantly.  
  
"Is she alright? Did she tell you what happened?" John asked eagerly.  
  
"Carter, I really can't tell you anything. You'll have to ask her yourself. We actually didn't get into it that much."  
  
"Do you know where she is now?"  
  
"She was going back to her place. I offered to let her stay with me, but she said no." Susan replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think she wanted to be alone." Susan offered.  
  
"Okay. Well I'm gonna get going. See you later." Carter said and left the room again. He quickly got into his car and sped towards Abby's apartment. He ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.  
  
"Oh God." Carter muttered as Abby opened the door and he saw her face.  
  
"It's not really that bad. It looks a lot worse than it is." Abby let him in and then shut the door again and locked it.  
  
"What happened?" John said angrily.  
  
"Can we please not talk about it right now."  
  
"Is the baby alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine." Abby said, turning away before realizing what information she had leaked.  
  
"He?" Carter said shocked.  
  
"It's a boy. Susan did the ultrasound." Abby said with a small smile.  
  
"So the word is out, huh?" John said amused.  
  
"Let the pools begin." Abby said sarcastically, turning around.  
  
"You shouldn't stay here tonight. Come to my place." Carter suggested after a moment.  
  
"I'll be fine here." Abby retorted.  
  
"Come on Abby. You shouldn't be alone. Don't argue with me." John urged.  
  
"Okay. Fine. Wait a minute while I pack a bag." Abby stomped off towards her room. Ten minutes later she was ready to go and the two walked downstairs and got into Carter's car. John grabbed the bag as they got out of the car twenty minutes later. He showed her to the guest room and got all her things set up for her. A couple minutes later he went to his own room. He got changed and laid down in his bed. He had just started to fall asleep when there was small knock on his door. He got out of bed and went and opened the door. He was surprised to see Abby standing on the other side. He could see she was upset though so he let her in.  
  
"You were right. Can I stay in here with you?" Abby whispered, trying not to cry.  
  
"Sure. You can go sleep in my bed. I'll stay on the couch." John said comfortingly. Abby wrapped her arms around her body and headed towards the bed. Carter lay down on the sofa and once again started to go to sleep when he was once again awoken.  
  
"John. Will you come sit in bed with me. I can't fall asleep." Abby said, now crying.  
  
"Sure." Carter said taking her hand and leading her back towards the bed. Abby got in under the covers and John sat down on the other side of the bed and watched her.  
  
"Thank you." Abby said sleepily before her eyes closed.  
  
"No problem." John whispered and kissed her forehead before laying down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes as well. 


	8. Chapter 8

This isn't a full chapter of the story. It's more like a few little scenes that will explain what is about to happen later on. I promised someone I'd have this next part posted by Thursday morning so I have been determined to finish it (which I just did). I'm upset because there's not a new episode Thursday night, but March 28th will be the best day of my life because not only is there a new episode, and not only am I going to be on spring break, but I am finally getting my braces off! Three and a half years later I will finally be able to have corn on the cob again! Needless to say, I'm very excited. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the positive reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*Two Days Later*  
  
"So who do you think the father is?" Chuny asked Malik excitedly.  
  
"I'm not getting involved in this." Malik replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on." Chuny said annoyed, then turned to Conni. "What about you Conni?"  
  
"Hmm…I don't know if I want to get involved either. But if I had to, I'd put my money on Luka."  
  
"No way! Abby would never go back to him." Haleh exclaimed.  
  
"Well who else would it be?" Yosh asked, joining in the conversation.  
  
"Who else is single in this hospital?" Chuny wondered.  
  
"How do you know it's someone at the hospital?" Haleh questioned.  
  
"Good morning ladies." Carter said and whistled as he came into the lounge.  
  
"Hey Carter." Malik gave the other man a high five as he left the room. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Chuny's head and she gave Conni a look.  
  
"Carter, you're pretty close with Abby right?" Chuny asked.  
  
"Uh, I guess so. Why?" Carter said opening his locker.  
  
"Has she been dating anyone lately?"  
  
"Um, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you trying to find out?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Chuny, I've known you for a long time. What gossip are you trying to spread?" John turned and looked at the nurse.  
  
"You obviously don't know me at all, I'm just looking out for Abby's well- being." Chuni said defensively. Carter gave her a questioning look before shutting his locker.  
  
"Whatever." Carter shook his head and walked out of the lounge.  
  
"I say its him." Chuny said with a smile after John left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Abby? You here?" John called as he knocked on Abby's front door a few days later. She had seemed to be avoiding him the past few days. He rarely saw her at the hospital and she hadn't answered the phone when he had called her. "Come on Abby, I know you're in there. Please open up."  
  
Carter was about to walk away when the door slowly opened.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so John. I know you are excited about the baby, but I told you before that I don't want you to be involved. I think I'm starting to depend on you too much so I think it'd be best if we don't see each other as often." Abby said nervously.  
  
"You want that?" Carter asked kind of sadly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I do. Look, I appreciate all you've done for me. I really do. But I don't think it's fair for me to be a burden on you. You don't owe me anything. Pretending that you do will only cause both of us more pain later on." Abby explained.  
  
"Oh." John responded.  
  
"So I'll see you around okay?" Abby said, starting to shut the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Carter nodded as the door shut in hit face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*Four Months Later*  
  
"God, I'm starting to look huge." Abby smiled and said to Susan.  
  
"No, you're starting to look pregnant." Susan laughed. "Have you started thinking about names yet?"  
  
"Please, I've barely started thinking about where the nursery is going to go." Abby replied.  
  
"Do you need any help with anything?" Over the past few months the two women had grown exceptionally close. John Carter was never brought up between them and they had found other things to talk about. They met for breakfast at least two times a week and always shared stories about their families and their childhoods. Even though Abby didn't like to talk about hers very much, having another woman to talk to was very comforting.  
  
"Uh, you know what? I do need help with something." Abby said after a moment.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"I need a Lamaze coach." Susan looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Wait a sec. Are you asking me?"  
  
"Come on. You're perfectly capable. Besides, you don't even really have to do anything. I was an OB/GYN nurse remember. I know what to do. I'm just supposed to have one and I don't really have anyone else."  
  
"Fine." Susan said, shaking her head.  
  
"Thank you!" Abby said enthusiastically. "The class is on Thursday nights at 7."  
  
"Lucky for you I have experience at being a Lamaze coach. I was Chloe's."  
  
"Exactly. You're perfect for the job." Abby joked and left the lounge to start her shift. 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay – this may sound strange, but I was just watching the MC Hammer movie "Too Legit" on VH1 and had some form of inspiration and finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out, but I had a small case of writer's block and knew what I wanted to say, but couldn't put it into words. I also just got my braces off today and have been too busy smiling to concentrate on writing. So anyway, here's chapter 10 of the story…hope you enjoy! Chapter 11 won't be so long coming, even though I go back to school on Monday (.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Susan, you cannot cancel on me." Abby pleaded on the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby. I really am. But I'm really sick." Susan said and sneezed.  
  
"I have no one else. I can't go without a partner. I've already been shunned by everything else in my life. Do I really need to add Lamaze to the list?" Abby put her hand on her head. Even though Susan had swore to go to class with her, she had come done with the flu that morning.  
  
"Ask one of the nurses. They're your friends too." Susan suggested.  
  
"Uch, fine. I'll find someone else. Feel better." Abby said and hung up the phone. She hesitated a moment before picking up the phone and dialing a number.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice replied.  
  
"Why are you asleep at 4 o'clock in the afternoon?" Abby questioned.  
  
"Worked a long shift. Just got home an hour ago." John Carter explained.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing tonight?" Abby grimaced as she asked the question.  
  
"Probably nothing. Why?"  
  
"I need a huge favor. And I know I said I didn't want to depend on you, but I'm desperate."  
  
"What do you need?" Carter asked.  
  
"A Lamaze coach." Abby answered. "But just for tonight. Susan is sick and can't go."  
  
"What time?" John said, shaking his head.  
  
"Seven." Abby held her breath as she waited for his response.  
  
"Fine, I'll pick you up at 6."  
  
"Thank you! It's really no big deal. You just have to sit there." Abby smiled.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Let me go before I change my mind." Carter mumbled.  
  
"See you later." Abby said.  
  
"Bye." John said and hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Hee Hee Hoo. Hee Hee Hoo." Abby breathed some time later.  
  
"Now men, remember to encourage your wives." The instructor told everyone.  
  
"If I'm not your husband, do I have to encourage you?" Carter whispered in Abby's ear.  
  
"Oh be quiet. I do not want to get kicked out of Lamaze class. That would just add to the list of disappointments in my life." Abby shot back at Carter.  
  
"Come on. It wouldn't be as bad as getting kicked out of med school would it?" John joked.  
  
"Do you really want our child to be a reject from the start?"  
  
"Very good Dr. Carter. Getting your wife to focus on other things besides the pain is very good. Conversation is a great way to do this." The instructor interrupted. Abby just rolled her eyes and continued to breathe.  
  
"Should we tell him we're not married?" John asked.  
  
"Okay, I think that's all for today folks. Good job." The instructor spoke, not letting Abby answer the question.  
  
On the way back to Abby's apartment, neither person could think of anything to start any form of a conversation so they rode in silence.  
  
"You're looking good." John said finally, breaking the silence and stealing a glance at Abby.  
  
"Uch, I'm huge." Abby laughed.  
  
"No, it suits you. Really." John smiled, pleased to see her laughing.  
  
"Thanks." Abby tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh, how are you doing?"  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
"How's life as chief resident? We haven't talked in a while."  
  
"That was your choice not mine." Carter said and focused on the road ahead of him. The rest of the ride was silent as they reached Abby's apartment. As Abby got out of the car, she spoke quietly.  
  
"Listen John, I'm sorry. But I really do think it was the right thing to do." Carter didn't reply and Abby sadly shut the door and walked silently into her apartment building and closed the door behind her. After she had gotten into her apartment and locked the door, Abby sighed and kicked off her shoes and left them under her kitchen table. She walked into her closet and changed into her pajamas and sat down on her bed.  
  
"It was the right thing to do." Abby assured herself before pulling down the covers and climbing in between the sheets of her bed. She placed her hand on her bulging stomach. "It really was." 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I'm sick and skipped my first two days back at school after spring break. That is why you are getting this next chapter now, even though I feel absolutely miserable. One of my very favorite episodes was on TNT this morning (Exodus) and so I started writing while I was watching. Hope you enjoy…I'm off to take more Robitusin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Over the next two months, things went on as they had before Carter had gone with Abby to Lamaze class. They barely spoke, except for a passing greeting if they happened to cross paths in the lounge. Abby's last day before her maternity leave was two weeks into her eighth month of pregnancy in mid August. The baby shower the other nurses threw her in the ER was that day as well. Susan had helped organize the whole thing and when Abby walked into the lounge after her last shift was over, she was genuinely surprised to see the large cake and various baby objects sitting in there as well as the vast amount of people.  
  
Even though everyone was trying to be happy, a sadness loomed in the air. Two nights before Mark Greene had been admitted and everyone knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"How are you going to get all this stuff home?" Jing-Mei asked Abby as she noticed all the toys, clothes, and other things that were scattered around the room.  
  
"Uch, I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow with my car." Abby said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wait, Carter brought his car today. I'm sure he could help you." Chuny smiled and replied.  
  
"No, he left a few hours ago." Susan responded. "I don't think he was coming back either."  
  
"It's okay. It's no problem to come back tomorrow. Trust me, I'm not doing anything." Abby smiled, settling the argument. She packed a few things into one bag and after telling everyone good-bye, started to walk out of the ER.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang in the ER and Jerry answered it. Abby noticed his grim look as she was leaving the lounge and waited to see what had happened.  
  
"Dr. Greene just passed away." Jerry said softly after hanging up the phone. Kerry gasped and put her hand over her mouth. There was a strange silence throughout the ER as the news began to spread.  
  
Abby silently slipped out of the ER unnoticed and walked towards the El train. As she sat down in a seat, she let out a small sigh and looked out the window. She exited the train at her stop and started towards her apartment. As she let herself in her front door, she dropped her bags and started towards her bedroom. That's when she saw the figure sitting in the corner with his head in his hands.  
  
"God you scared me." Abby said, slightly above a whisper, but less than a regular voice and not questioning how he had gotten into her house.  
  
"Mark died." Carter said simply.  
  
"I know. I was still at the hospital when they got the call." Abby answered.  
  
"Peter called me. Elizabeth called him right after it happened." Carter said, still hanging his head. Abby continued to put her stuff away and then looked over and realized Carter had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Shh. It'll be okay." Abby whispered to him and pulled a chair and sat next to him.  
  
"I don't think so. How could this world be so cruel as to take away one of the best people on this earth?"  
  
Abby couldn't respond. Instead she took his hands and held them in her own.  
  
"When's the funeral?" Abby asked after a moment.  
  
"Friday."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"Abby, you're eight months pregnant. You shouldn't put added stress on yourself."  
  
"I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you that I'm going." Abby announced.  
  
"Thank you." John said quietly a moment later.  
  
Abby stood up and placed her hands on either side of John's face and then slowly kissed him on his forehead. She went to walk into the other room, but Carter caught her hand and stood up and pulled her close to him and together, they cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Abby woke up and the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her bed. Instead, she was on her sofa.  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting." She thought to herself, rolling onto her side and going to stand up. Her foot hit something as she set it on the ground, however, and when she looked down she was shocked to see Carter lying on the floor. Stepping over him, she got up and went into the bathroom. She rinsed off her face and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked back into her living room. Seeing that Carter was still asleep, she walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Hearing a groan coming from the other room, Abby walked back in just in time to see John sit up.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Abby smiled.  
  
"Hey." John said groggily.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I somehow don't remember how I ended up on the floor though."  
  
"Uh, you want some breakfast? I put coffee on for you. I can't have it, but I figured you'd want some."  
  
"No, I'm not really hungry. Coffee would be good though. Thanks Abby."  
  
"No problem." Abby smiled.  
  
"Um, can I use your bathroom?" John asked a few minutes later after Abby had poured him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Sure. It's the second door on the left." Abby pointed and continued scrambling eggs for herself.  
  
"Is that the nursery?" Carter asked as he was coming back from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah." Abby said, walking towards the sound of Carter's voice with the plate of eggs in her hands. "It's not finished yet, obviously. Everything is…….shit!"  
  
"What?" Carter asked concerned.  
  
"Uh, I left everything at the hospital."  
  
"Everything what?" John asked.  
  
"Everything from my baby shower yesterday. I was going to go back today and pick it up."  
  
"Well it's only ten o'clock. I'll drive you by."  
  
"No. You don't have to do that. I'll do it." Abby argued.  
  
"Need I remind you that you're eight months pregnant."  
  
"Need I remind you that you're the one who got me this way?"  
  
"Hey, I was only doing what you asked." Carter replied.  
  
"Well I'm going to the hospital. I'll be back in an hour. You're welcome to stay if you want."  
  
"No, I think I'll get going. I need to get back to my place and get cleaned up." Carter said, starting to straighten himself up. When he got to the door, he turned around. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
Twenty minutes later, after a quick shower, Abby was ready to go. She grabbed her keys and locked her apartment as she locked the door. As she got in the car, she felt a small kick and smiled. It wasn't the first time the baby had kicked, but Abby smiled every time she felt the small movement. It somehow made the realization that she was actually going to have a child more real every time he moved.  
  
She glanced in the side rear mirror as she merged into the street and began driving towards the hospital. As she was going through an intersection about two miles away, Abby saw a car coming straight at her from the other direction. She quickly tried to swerve to avoid getting hit by the car, but there was a car in the other lane. Pressing on the horn, Abby tried to accelerate and pass the car next to her before the car hit her from the front. Thinking it had worked, Abby almost was relaxed when the car clipped her left head light and sent the car spinning. There was a loud crash as her car hit the car that had been beside her. Thinking she was alright, Abby tried to get out of the car, only to find that the door was totally smashed. She sighed and leaned her head back and tried not to think about the sharp pain in her leg as she waited for whatever would happen next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	11. Memories

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
IMPORTANT: Okay, I didn't really explain an important party of the story in this chapter, so I'll add it up here. The first section is from Abby's point of view as she's remembering an event of her life as a young child. Similarly, the Carter section right after is a memory John is having. Sorry if I didn't make that well known in the story.  
  
This is kind of one of those review chapters where I regroup and go on from there. This has to be some kind of record with me posting new chapters two days in a row. Maybe this is a sign that my spring break is over and I'm starting to be organized again. Ooh, "Hanging By a Moment" is playing on the radio. Geez, every time I hear this song I think of Carter and Abby…hmmm…. ;-)  
  
Hope you enjoy! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Abwy, I'm hungry." A little boy pleaded with his older sister.  
  
"I know Eric. I'll get you something soon, okay?" The twelve year old replied.  
  
"Okay." The boy's eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"Please don't cry. You'll wake Mama up." Abby said sternly. The boy continued to pout and Abby took his hand and squatted down to his level. "How about we play a game?"  
  
"A game!" Eric said excitedly, suddenly perking up.  
  
"Yes. What game do you want to play?" Abby asked the five year old.  
  
"Aaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyy" A voice screamed from another room.  
  
"Here's a game. Let's play hide and go seek. You go hide and I'll count." Abby ignored the loud yelling and continued placing all her attention on her brother.  
  
"Aaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyy"  
  
"One. Two. Three." Abby counted loudly.  
  
"Aaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyy. Where's my baaaabbyyyy? Aaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyy"  
  
"Four. Five. Six."  
  
"Aaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyy."  
  
"What?" Abby stomped into her mother's room with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, there's my baby. Come here darling." Maggie cooed.  
  
"What do you need Maggie?" Abby asked sternly.  
  
"Why do you hate me? Why does everyone hate me?"  
  
"Because you never take your medicine." Abby said to herself in her head, but aloud said, "No one hates you."  
  
"You hate me. I know it. Little girls who hate their mothers aren't long for this world. Just remember that." Maggie said sitting up in the bed quickly and swinging her feet over the side to point and wiggle her finger at her daughter. Abby backed out of the room and went towards where she knew Eric was hidden waiting for her to find him.  
  
"Eric, come out. Let's play another game." Abby whispered.  
  
"Here I am! You found me!" Eric popped out from his favorite hiding spot.  
  
"Let's play spaceship to outer space. Come on." Abby dragged the boy into the closet as she heard Maggie get out of the bed in the other room. Quickly, she shut and locked the door, knowing what would happen next. A few minutes later there was a loud banging throughout the small apartment.  
  
"Aaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyy. Aaaaaabbbbbbbbyyyyy."  
  
"Shh." Abby whispered to Eric and placed her small hands on his ears. She kissed the top of his forehead and leaned back against the wall of the closet. The doorknob shook as Maggie went through the house searching. Abby heard objects falling on the floor and drawers opening and closing. She closed her eyes and sighed and prayed that this almost daily ritual would be over soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
He had not cried at the funeral. He had been strong, just like he promised his brother he would be. He had stayed facing forward, just staring at the casket throughout the entire service, afraid that if he looked away, some sort of emotion would hit him and he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Bobby. Once, his grandmother had placed her hand on his shoulder. It took biting his lip very hard to stop the tears from coming. Bobby had only been thirteen. After the funeral, many of the guests returned back to the Carter mansion. As John entered the house, he was able to escape to his room without any knowing. It was then, after he removed his tie and fell onto his bed, that he cried. It was then he noticed that Trudie had entered his room without his knowledge. She came and sat down on the bed beside him and he soon found himself being comforted by her. Trudie had arrived about six weeks earlier. While new help was not an unusual thing, John had not really paid much attention to her until right now as she was sitting next to him.  
  
Suddenly John realized that Trudie was kissing him on the mouth. Although he wanted to resist, he was too weak and didn't have the strength to push her away. He had been kissed before. He had attended party's where they played Spin the Bottle. This kiss was different though. The others had been innocent kisses just intended for the purpose of the game. This kiss was deep as though meant for something else. Slowly, Trudie started unbuttoning John's pants and pushed him back onto the bed. It was over in a couple of minutes. John didn't really know what had happened. All he knew was that when he woke up, Trudie was gone and his shirt was untucked and his pants were around his knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiing.  
  
"Hello?" Carter answered on the fourth ring.  
  
"John?" A concern voice asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to get over here right away."  
  
"Why what happened?" Carter asked worriedly.  
  
"It's Abby." Kerry Weaver said flatly.  
  
"Oh god. What happened?"  
  
"She was in a car accident…"  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"The baby is fine. She's asking for you though."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay, this chapter is a little short, but another one will be up shortly after it. I just finished watching "Orion in the Sky" and I had tears streaming down my face by the end. Realize how it was Abby who was friendly and wonderful and said good-bye to him. Isn't she wonderful? And did you see the look Carter gave her as she did it. Totally priceless. I am really going to miss Mark because he was such a great character and through the seasons his character progressed through relationships, injuries, and the comings and goings of co-workers and now it is his time to shine. *Sob* I think I'm going to start crying again. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes later Carter rushed through the doors of the hospital and after a few minutes, found out that Abby had been transferred upstairs. He boarded the elevator and waited impatiently until it got to the correct floor. After finding her room, he knocked gently on the door before entering.  
  
"Abby?" He said softly, sticking his head in the door.  
  
"They put me on a monitor." Abby said quietly. "They thought I was going to go into labor."  
  
"That's a good idea. It's better for the baby." John replied, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking. All of a sudden this car was just coming straight at me. I felt the baby kick and that was the last thing I remembered until I was being pried out of the car."  
  
John could see Abby was about to break and there was nothing he could say to make her feel better.  
  
"They're going to keep me over night for observation. I won't be able to go with you tomorrow. I'm so sorry." Abby said, trying to stay strong.  
  
"That's not what's important." John said shaking his head. "You need to be healthy."  
  
Abby nodded and bit her lip to stop crying. Carter walked over and gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I need to go take care of something downstairs. I'll take you home tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
Abby just nodded again.  
  
"Thank you." Abby said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"No problem." John said just as he had several months earlier. He exited the room and turned and looked through the window and saw Abby starting to cry.  
  
"I'd do anything for you. You just don't know it." John said softly to himself and once again entered the elevator and clicked for the first floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Carter." Susan called, spotting him exiting the elevator from the front desk. "Carter."  
  
"Oh hey." John said wearily.  
  
"Did you go up and see Abby?" Susan asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. I just came from up there."  
  
"How is she?" Dr. Lewis said, very concerned. "I was going to go up on my break. I've been slammed down here though. Chen and Kovac called in sick. Half the nurses didn't show up. I'm stuck with Kerry."  
  
"She's on a fetal monitor. Apparently she went into early labor or something. I'm not really sure, I didn't get all the details."  
  
"When are you on?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Are you just gonna stick around til then or what?" Susan asked.  
  
"Actually, I came down here to get all Abby's stuff. She said something about a baby shower." John answered, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Susan said, walking towards the lounge. "I was gonna take it over to her place. We put everything in one pile, but it still took up half the lounge."  
  
"Well I'm going to pile it all into my car and take it."  
  
"Do you have the key?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Here take mine." Susan opened her locker and dug into her purse and pulled out a single key.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay. Need any help?" Susan offered. Ten minutes later she had both hands full of baby stuff and she was walking towards John's jeep.  
  
"I think that's everything." She said, after stuffing the last pile into the trunk and shutting the door. Carter got in the driver's seat and waved good-bye to Susan and drove off.  
  
It took three trips to get everything inside. Then John Carter had a wonderful idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Check out my website http://www.geocities.com/incognito0686 . I just started a new section called "The Daily Spiel" where I rant and rave about miscellaneous things (ER and non-ER). I also recommend you check out my site if you never have before. I'm proud of it and the poll is updated on a semi-regular basis. By the time you are reading this, I have probably murdered my grandmother, who just got into town an hour ago. So if you hear on the news about some crazed teenager who went and killed her grandmother – you will know it was me…Enjoy this chapter! Lucky 13!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"How was the service?" Abby asked John when he came to pick her up and saw he was in a black suit.  
  
"It was nice. Kind of strange though." John commented. "Susan gave the eulogy."  
  
Abby just nodded and quietly gathered her things.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go." Abby smiled a few minutes later.  
  
"Okay Miss Lockhart, you are officially discharged." A nurse said, coming into the room.  
  
"You don't really expect me to ride in that do you?" Abby questioned, seeing the wheelchair the nurse had come in with.  
  
"Hospital policy." The nurse smiled. Grudgingly, Abby sat down.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll push." Carter smiled as he positioned himself behind her. Suddenly he took off towards the elevator.  
  
"I am so going to get you for that." Abby tried to keep herself from laughing as she lightly punched Carter when they got into the hospital. Carter just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Abby waddled up the stairs and reached into her purse, digging for her keys.  
  
"Here, I got it." John said quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own set of keys.  
  
"How did you get a key to my apartment?" Abby questioned.  
  
"Oh, Susan lent me hers yesterday so I could get your stuff in." Carter admitted. A few seconds later, he got the door open and held the door open for Abby. She set her bag and her purse down and sat down at her kitchen table.  
  
"Why don't you go lay down in your room? You've had a long day. I'll get going." John suggested.  
  
"You don't mind?" Abby asked.  
  
"I was going to check on Elizabeth anyway. I kind of rushed out this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry." Abby shrugged.  
  
"Not your fault. Besides, it was my decision and I enjoyed being with you even under the circumstances." Carter smiled and left.  
  
Abby sighed and after straightening things up around her kitchen, she started walking towards her bedroom. She was walking down the hallway when something caught her eye. She turned and looked in the room and let out a small scream. The room that only the day before had been bare was now painted a pale blue color and had been totally decorated. Even the furniture was perfectly situated throughout the room.  
  
She ran into the other room and picked up the portable phone.  
  
"County General." Randi answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Abby. Can I speak to Dr. Lewis?"  
  
"Sure, one sec." Randi said and put her on hold.  
  
"Abby? What's wrong?" Susan asked a few moments later.  
  
"I can't believe it! How long did it take you?" Abby questioned quickly walking back into the nursery.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Susan questioned.  
  
"The baby's room. It's incredible!"  
  
"How did you have time to decorate? You haven't been home that long…"  
  
"You mean you didn't do it?" Abby froze.  
  
"No. I've been here all night."  
  
"Oh my god. I have to go." Abby stammered and hung up the phone. Thinking for a second, she suddenly dialed a second number.  
  
"Hello?" John answered.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Scaring an eight month pregnant woman who already is emotional and unstable."  
  
"Refresh my memory."  
  
"The nursery."  
  
"Oh. You like it?"  
  
"I love it. How could I not love it?" Abby said, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't cry. I only did it to help."  
  
"You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life and you mean the most to me out of anyone I have ever known." Abby whispered.  
  
"Do you want me to come back?"  
  
"No. I need a little time to sort something out. How about you come over for breakfast tomorrow?" Abby sniffed.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there at 9."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Bye." John said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Bye." Abby said softly and held the phone in her hand for a moment before setting it down and walking into the nursery and sitting in the rocking chair that was by the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay – I know this chapter has been a long time coming and I know many people were upset that it took me so long to get my act together, but I finally did it! My mother and my sister went out of town for 5 days and I know that should have left me time to write, but I ended up doing other things around the house and spending time with my dad and my brother. In fact, I feel very tomboyish since I've had to put up with nothing but baseball for these five days. I didn't even get to see last week's Gilmore Girls!! So here is the long awaited 14th chapter. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story and I just can't believe the success of it (like I told you Jen). Enjoy. :-D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Abby tossed and turned the entire night as she thought about John. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him the next day. All these feelings had built themselves up in her mind and she didn't know what she was going to do. Rolling over, she looked at the time on the clock on her bedside table. 2:34.  
  
She plopped her feet over the side of the bed and sat for a moment before standing up. She slid on her slippers and her robe and walked towards the kitchen. Filling her kettle with water, she placed it on the stove and turned on the television. Since it was so late at night, there really wasn't anything to watch so Abby basically flipped channels until her tea was ready. She filled a mug with the hot water and set a tea bag in as well. Taking the mug and walking back into the other room, she started flipping channels again. Finally finding a good movie, she stopped flipping and took a sip of her tea.  
  
She felt a slight ache in her back and rubbed it. As she lay down on the sofa, she soon drifted back off to sleep. The next thing she knew, sunlight was pouring through the windows and glancing at her watch, she realized it was already 8:37.  
  
"Shit." Abby cursed, standing quickly and walking into her kitchen. She started the coffee machine and pulled a couple eggs out of the refrigerator. Ignoring the throbbing pain that was continuing in her back, Abby cracked the eggs into a bowl and pulled a fork out and started scrambling them. After finishing all the preparations for breakfast, she walked into her bedroom and into her closet to pick out something to wear. She decided on a three quarter length white t-shirt and a pair of maternity overalls that covered her large stomach. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she started back towards the kitchen to turn on the stove to cook the eggs.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Abby rushed to answer it.  
  
"Hey. Come on in." Abby said breathlessly as she threw open the door.  
  
"Whoah. What's the matter? You been running laps around the apartment?" John joked.  
  
"I've been trying to cook breakfast." Abby said, shutting the door after Carter had walked in.  
  
"Oh. I thought I was supposed to supply that. I brought bagels." John said, holding up a bag in his hand. Abby groaned in aggravation and stomped towards the kitchen.  
  
"What's that smell?"  
  
"Your breakfast." Abby said, plopping the now blackened eggs onto a paper plate and handing it to Carter.  
  
"Haha. Very funny. You knew I was bringing the food."  
  
"How would I know that?"  
  
"Because we both know we can't trust your cooking." John smiled. Abby rolled her eyes and picked up the frying pan as to bash Carter over the head with it.  
  
"Hey. Hey. I'm not saying it's anything compared to mine." John yelped and quickly exclaimed. Abby set down the pan and shook her head. "So what have I come over here for?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said you needed to figure something out. Did you?" John asked, stabbing the burned eggs with a fork.  
  
"Oh. Uh. Yeah, I guess I did." Abby set her hands on the counter and breathed a sigh and was about to tell him her true feelings, but suddenly a surprised expression came across her face and her face turned white.  
  
"What's wrong?" John asked, noticing her sudden quietness.  
  
"I think my water just broke." Abby whispered, in shock.  
  
"Well I'm sure you could call a plumber and he'd come right out and fix it." Carter shrugged.  
  
"No. MY water. I'm having the baby."  
  
"Shit!" John jumped up and ran towards her. "We need to get you to the hospital. Do you have a bag?"  
  
Abby nodded. "It's in the hall closet."  
  
Five minutes later, they were both in Carter's car and he was driving speedily towards County General.  
  
"You're going to have a baby!" John said excitedly as he helped her out of the vehicle in the ambulance bay.  
  
"We're going to have a baby!" Abby corrected as a gurney came threw the doors and loaded her on and wheeled back in towards the large building.  
  
John stood dumbfounded for a moment as he pondered what all this could possibly mean. A loud siren interrupted his thoughts and he jumped in the car to move it from blocking the path of the arriving ambulance. He ran back into the hospital 10 minutes later after parking the car and found out that Abby had already been taken upstairs. Instead of taking the elevator, which a crowd had assembled in front of, waiting to go upstairs as well, John headed towards the stairs and ran as quickly as his bad back could handle until he reached the correct floor.  
  
As he pushed open the doors from the stairwell, he was just in time to see Abby being wheeled down the hallway. He caught up with the gurney right as it was taken into the labor and delivery room. John stood back a little as the obstetrician and a nurse hooked up several different machines to Abby.  
  
"Dr. Carter, what are you doing in here?" Janet Coburn turned and finally noticed John was standing in the room.  
  
"He's with me." Abby explained.  
  
"Oh. Well then I suggest you go change into scrubs and come back because we're about to have ourselves a baby here." Coburn smiled. Carter walked over and squeezed Abby's hand.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said quickly. "Do you want me to call Susan?"  
  
"No. I want you here." Abby said as another contraction hit her.  
  
"Are you sure? I was only the fill-in. To tell you the truth I wasn't even paying attention the entire time."  
  
"I want you here." Abby repeated.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right here."  
  
"Hurry." Abby gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain set in. John walked towards the door, then turned around and gave one last glance at Abby before hurrying off to change into the scrubs. Thoughts raced through his mind as he quickly changed. She had said we. It had never been we. As Carter tied a knot in the pants and pulled the shirt over his head, he wondered what this could possibly mean.  
  
He wanted to tell her his true feelings for her, but he didn't know when the appropriate time could possibly be. He was going to tell her at breakfast that morning, but they had been interrupted. He knew if he didn't tell her soon, he would never be able to tell her. But now she was about to have his baby and the timing obviously wasn't right. He walked out of the changing room and back towards Abby's room. He paused for a moment and sighed before pushing the door open and stepping into what was about to become one of the largest challenges of his life. 


	15. Chapter 15

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I am extremely pissed off at my mother right now. I was watching the last ten minutes of "The Bachelor" waiting for ER to come on when my mother and father got home from dinner and my mother said "five minute til bed time." This has never happened before. Every week she and my father go out to dinner and every week they get home and my dad comes in and sits and watches ER with me. Apparently, my mother decided for some reason that tonight we all (my brother, sister, and I) would be going to bed at 10. Right now it's 10:30 and I refuse to go to bed. Thursday night is the only night (besides the weekend) that I ask to stay up a little later, even though it's a school night. 10 o'clock is ridiculous anyway because the earliest that I've ever gone to bed is 11:30. Uch, so now I'm really frustrated and decided to be rebellious and write! I may stay up the entire night!!! Enjoy the chapter, it was written in extreme rage. LOL.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." A nurse standing next to Abby counted.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Carter asked, coming towards the bed.  
  
"Not yet, but I wouldn't slow down because it's about to happen." Janet Coburn smiled. "Are you her Lamaze coach?"  
  
"He's the replacement." Abby spoke quickly through clenched teeth as she pushed.  
  
"Well that's good too. Why don't you go stand up by Abby and help keep her concentrating on her breathing."  
  
John did what the obstetrician said and took Abby's hand in his.  
  
"Okay, on the next contraction, we need a really big push and then it'll almost be time for the baby."  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." John counted as Abby squeezed his hand tightly. As she collapsed back onto the bed, he got a wet cloth and wiped her sweat covered forehead.  
  
"You're doing great." He whispered gently to her.  
  
"It hurts." Abby gasped.  
  
"I know. But soon we'll have a son who will be beautiful like his mother." Carter smiled. Abby started to say something, but the next contraction started and she began to push again.  
  
"One more push!"  
  
"Here we go!" A few minutes later, a loud cry echoed through the room. "Congratulations, you have a health baby boy!"  
  
"Can I see him?" Abby asked, still breathing hard.  
  
"Wait one second and we'll get him all cleaned up." The nurse who was holding him replied. She took him to the other side of the room to weight and measure him. True to her word, a few moments later, she returned with the baby in a blanket and gently placed him in Abby's waiting arms.  
  
"Eight pounds five ounces. Very healthy." The same nurse commented as Abby took her first real look at her son.  
  
"He's gorgeous. John come see." Abby said, turning her head, expecting Carter to still be standing next to her. That's when she realized that he was no longer in the room. Puzzled, she asked the nurse, "Where'd he go?"  
  
The nurse made a pointing motion to outside the room and then asked if Abby wanted her to go get him. When Abby responded positively, she left and returned a few minutes later, Carter in tow.  
  
"Hey. Where did you go?"  
  
"Sorry. Just needed a breather." Abby looked up and saw his face.  
  
"Why Dr. Carter, I do believe you're crying." Abby smiled then noticed that tears were also coming down her own face.  
  
"So are you." Carter laughed and moved to wipe a tear from Abby's cheek. She sniffed and he gently bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then John changed his gaze and stared down at the bundle in her arms and kissed his small nose as well.  
  
"Well I guess this little guy needs a name, huh." Carter commented.  
  
"How about Andrew?" Abby suggested.  
  
"Andrew Lockhart. That's not bad."  
  
"Uch, not Lockhart. That would be too weird with Richard and all." Abby made a face. There was a moment of silence until John asked to hold him. Abby set the baby in his arms and leaned back in the bed.  
  
"Andrew Mark Carter." John said firmly looking into the infant's eyes.  
  
"You don't have to do that…" Abby tried to say. "I mean, he doesn't have to have your last name."  
  
"He's my son."  
  
"John…" Abby sighed.  
  
"Look, I realize that you didn't want me to be involved, but I am involved because I am his father. I've kind of gotten attached to him and I intend to love him for the rest of my life."  
  
"John…" Abby repeated.  
  
"And I love you too. I think it's unfair for you to not try to understand that, because it's true and I know your past relationships haven't been perfect but I love you." John said strongly before setting down Andrew in the basinet beside Abby's bed and starting for the door.  
  
"John…wait, come back." Abby said. Her words were too late though as she heard the door shut. She let his words sink in for a moment before she turned to look at the sleeping baby that was beside her.  
  
"So it seems he loves both of us." Abby reached out her hand and let the baby's small hand wrap around her pinky finger. "And you may be too young to understand this, but I love him too and it's complicated."  
  
Before she knew it, she was crying again and she couldn't stop herself. When the tears finally ended, she wiped her face and picked up the phone that sat on the table beside her. She dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.  
  
"Maggie? You're a grandmother." Abby smiled as she said this and put all thoughts of John Carter away as she talked to her mother. After hanging up the phone 15 minutes later, she picked it up again and dialed another number.  
  
"Hey. It's me."  
  
"Yeah, I'm great. So is he."  
  
"Andrew. He's perfect." Abby answered the question and looked back at the tiny baby and smiled. "He's perfect." 


	16. Chapter 16

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I watched "Sailing Away" on Saturday and remembered how much I loved that episode. So in this chapter there will be references to SA. I swore that chapter 16 will be posted by Monday morning, so by golly it will. (If you are reading this and it is past Tuesday, email me and make me feel guilty) I'm also trying to read Carl Hiaasen's book "Stormy Weather" so that will explain the tardiness of this post. Sorry ( Anyways, I hope everyone had a good weekend. I leave on Friday for Washington D.C. so I won't have anything posted next weekend. There should be at least one more update this week though. Ooh, I saw "Changing Lanes" on Saturday night and I definitely recommend seeing it! Ben Affleck is sooo hot!! Toni Collette (from the Sixth Sense and Emma) was in it also, but she did something weird with her hair and I didn't like it. Samuel L. Jackson is so cool…you're just sitting watching the movie going "I can't believe they just did that." And to think I was going to go see "Life Or Something Like It"………..  
  
Oh, one more note. The song used in my story is "Hanging By A Moment." I know it's been used a lot (including in the actual show) but it's such a great song and you'll see why I used it as you read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Andrew, please stop crying." Abby begged the five day old that lay in her arms. "Come on honey."  
  
Ever since they had come home from the hospital, he had been crying consistently. Abby knew this was a normal part of having a baby, but she never expected it to be so bad. She carried him from the living room back into his nursery. She sat down in the rocking chair and tried to rock him to sleep.  
  
"Shh. Shh." Abby said softly. Several minutes later, he finally fell asleep. Abby sighed in relief and leaned her head back against the back of the rocking chair. She had almost dozed off herself when she heard a soft knocking on her front door. Positioning Andrew in her left arm, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was only 8:15. Trying not to wake up the sleeping child in her arms, she slowly stood up and walked towards her door. After peering through the peephole, she undid the deadbolt and chain and opened the door.  
  
"Whew. It's starting to get chilly out there." Susan walked in and unwrapped her scarf from around her neck.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I've been stuck here for five days. Every time I think he's asleep and I go to cook or do laundry or take a shower, he wakes up again."  
  
"Well that's why I'm here." Susan smiled. "I'll watch him and you can do whatever you want."  
  
"My savior!" Abby groaned and shifted the baby in her arms again.  
  
"Here, hand him to me and go take a shower!" Susan laughed and held out her arms. Abby kissed Andrew's nose and then set him in Susan's waiting arms. As she started walking back to her room, he woke up and started crying again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Abby said and started walking back.  
  
"Go on. I can take care of it." Susan encouraged.  
  
"Thank you." Abby mouthed and walked into her bedroom. She could still hear Andrew crying as she slipped off her clothes and got into the shower. The warm water closed in around her and Abby shut her eyes to get the maximum effect. As she exited the shower twenty-five minutes later, Abby noticed that the crying which had been heard all around the house was now gone.  
  
"Wow, how'd she do that?" Abby thought to herself as she walked into her closet to pull on a clean pair of clothes. She wrapped a towel around her head and walked back into the other room. She had the surprise of her life when she walked around the corner and there was John Carter standing with Andrew in his arms. John looked up and gave Abby a small smile as he rocked the boy back and forth. Abby looked around and saw Susan was filling a kettle with water to make tea.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Abby demanded, turning to face Carter.  
  
"I came to see my son." John responded, latching his finger around the baby's hand.  
  
"He must really like you. The second I opened the door he stopped crying." Susan commented from across the room. Abby shot her a look which made the older woman give a defensive look and shrug her shoulders before going back to concentrating on her tea.  
  
"Anyways, I came here to ask you if I could take you out to dinner." Carter said, looking up at Abby.  
  
"I can't leave Andrew." Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh, I'll watch him." Susan suggested.  
  
"No, I can't leave him. He's only five days old."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm a doctor. I can handle him for a couple of hours." Susan argued. "Go on. Have fun. You said yourself you haven't been out of the house since you've been back here."  
  
"Fine." Abby said after a few minutes of contemplating this. "Wait and I'll go change my clothes."  
  
She stomped back into her room asker herself what she was doing. She had no right leaving her newborn son, even if it was with a doctor. She fought her guilty conscience and quickly changed into a pair of black pants and pale green sweater. Pulling on her boots and grabbing a jacket as she went to leave the room, Abby gave one last thought about a million reasons to decline Carter's invitation. Coming back into the room, Abby noticed that Susan was now holding Andrew.  
  
"Okay. You have my cell phone number and I have my cell phone. Call me if he does or needs anything. I fed him about an hour ago so he should be fine for a while. If he's not, call me and I'll come home and feed him. Okay?" Abby drilled nervously.  
  
"Got it." Susan gave a small salute as Abby gave her baby one last kiss good-bye.  
  
"I love you." She whispered quietly and watched him for a moment before getting her purse and meeting John at the front door.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Carter smirked.  
  
"I hate surprises." Abby grumbled, as Carter opened the passenger door of his Jeep for her before going around to his side and sliding into the car.  
  
"You'll like this one." John promised.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me anyway? You weren't so happy when you left the other day. If I remember correctly, the door slammed." Abby pointed out.  
  
"Let's just say I got over-emotional and caught up in the moment and all that and this is my way of apologizing."  
  
Abby sat back in her seat and looked out the window as houses went by. She leaned her head on her hand which was propped up against the window as Carter turned the radio on.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
Closer to where I started  
  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
Standing here until you make me move  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
As the song continued, Abby silently mouthed the words as John tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There is nothing else to lose  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That could change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
"I love that song." Abby smiled and said as the song ended.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Carter returned the smile and looked at the woman sitting next to him. The next song on the radio broke the silence as the loud lyrics burst through the speakers. John rushed to turn down the sound.  
  
"God, what is that? Metallica?" Abby said with pure disgust.  
  
"Hey! Some of Metallica's stuff is good." John argued.  
  
"You can't hear any of the words, it's all electric guitar and screaming." Abby rolled her eyes. "Give me Dave Matthews any day."  
  
"You like Dave Matthews?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They're great."  
  
"Hmm. Interesting." John raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What? What's wrong with me liking Dave Matthews?"  
  
"Nothing. I just didn't take you for the hippie modern rock sort. You seem like more of a Elton John or Billy Joel kind of girl."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Okay, we're here." Carter pulled into the restaurant parking area. He drove the car into the valet lane and got out of the car after putting it in park. As he came around the other side of the car, Abby had already opened the door and was starting to get out. He closed the door behind her and got his ticket from the attendant. Walking into the restaurant, John gave the girl standing by the front door and gave his name and party number, to which she responded that it would be a few minutes and they were welcome to sit down at the bar until their table was ready.  
  
John asked Abby if she wanted anything to drink, but she answered negatively so instead they sat in the chairs that were assembled by the front door.  
  
"This is strange. They usually have excellent service." Carter commented.  
  
"You bring all the mothers of your children here?"  
  
"Haha. No, I'm afraid you're the only one." John smiled. He went to say something else, but their name was called and they followed a waitress back to their table, where she took their drink orders and then left to leave them to browse the menu.  
  
"So why did you bring me here?" Abby asked after a minute.  
  
"They have excellent prime rib."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"I wanted to know what you were going to tell me the other day." Carter turned serious. "Right before you went into labor. You said you needed to figure something out and that you had."  
  
"Oh right." Abby sighed. She assumed she'd have to tell him sooner or later. She had hoped it would be later because she wasn't sure how this would affect things for either of them or for Andrew. He had told her that he loved her, but she wasn't sure if he was being serious or just over- emotional as he had said. She sighed again before looking him in the eyes and beginning to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


	17. Chapter 17

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
NOTE FOR WHEN THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED ON FRIDAY:  
  
Once again, my mother turned off the television. She and my father had once again gone out to dinner, but this time after they came home, they turned around and went to the grocery store. So I saw the Carter and Abby biting scene and the face touching. I was jumping up and done. My sister called me a freak several times, but I don't care because it's all for the Carby!! I leave for Washington D.C. Friday morning, so this will hopefully be posted before I leave. I won't get to see the entire tape of "The Letter" until probably Tuesday, unless I watch it tomorrow morning before I leave. Ohh, the whole first scene was amazing. I was bawling hysterically. Once again, the word "freak" was used by my sister. Have a good weekend!! For anyone who lives in South Florida, go enjoy the Air and Sea Show without me…I'm really upset to be missing it. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Well?" John Carter sat patiently waiting for Abby's response from the other side of the table.  
  
"I realized….I realized that I really want you to be a part of Andrew's life. I grew up without really knowing my father and look how screwed up I am." Abby commented.  
  
"You're not that screwed up."  
  
"I'm the first to admit it. It's not a problem. I've never done anything right or in the right order." Abby rolled her eyes. "And when you said the other day that you loved me, I didn't know what to think. Just like last year at the river and when we were in that car on the way back from Oklahoma. I never know what to think. I want to think that I'm in love too, but then I tell myself I'm setting myself up to be screwed over again. It's like this never ending circle that I can't change."  
  
John looked at her face and tried to read the emotions that she was emitting.  
  
"I needed a friend last year. I wanted a friend." Abby continued, placing her hands together on the table in front of her. "Instead I got the best friend I could possibly have, which I did not need."  
  
"Do you think we would have ever been friends if I hadn't caught you shooting up in the exam room?" Abby asked suddenly. "Or for that matter if you had never been stabbed and you hadn't gone to rehab and ended up in the same AA meeting as me. Do you ever think about things like that?"  
  
"I'm not usually that cynical, but yes I have thought about it from time to time." John shrugged.  
  
"I think about it all the time. Because I think about the fact that if we hadn't gotten close, I would never have fallen in love with you." Abby paused for a moment, letting her words stick in. "I'm in love with you John. I don't know for how long. Maybe since you picked me up in the limo and I was wearing that ridiculous dress, I'm not sure. But…do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Yeah, but how long does that last?" John shook his head softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How long until you decide that you've made a horrible mistake and take this all back? You've done this before. First you wanted me to be a father. I said yes. Then you said you didn't want me to be the father." Abby looked down, somewhat ashamed of emotions felt so long before. "Somewhere in the middle of this I ended up in a Lamaze class, but then it went back to the way things were before and we didn't communicate at all. I blame myself for what happened next. I shouldn't have gone to you when Mark died but you're the only person who can make sense out of this whole fucking world."  
  
"John…I'm telling you I love you." Abby pounded her hands onto the table and looked up at him. Their eyes were locked for a minute until Abby broke the silence.  
  
"Can you take me home please." Abby said quietly. Five minutes later, after paying for the drinks, they left the restaurant in silence and gave the valet the ticket for the car. A few minutes later, the attendant pulled the Jeep around and Abby got in her side and John got in his. The entire ride back to Abby's apartment was totally quiet.  
  
"You don't have to come up." Abby commented as John went to get out of the car to go upstairs with her.  
  
"I want to say good-bye to Andrew." Carter arched his eyebrows. Abby reached into her purse and stomped up the front steps to the front door of the building. She got the door open after a few tries and went through and up the stairs to her apartment. John shut the door behind him and followed Abby up the stairs. As she went to unlock the door to her own apartment, John grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Without hesitation, he kissed her with all frustration and love he had for her. As the kiss ended, Abby backed up and looked at him, speechless.  
  
"I love you Abigail Wyzienski Lockhart." He smiled.  
  
"I love you John Truman Carter." Abby smiled back at him then pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
One more chapter after this!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Apparently the last story that I wrote ("We're Going To Be Alright") was not very popular. I realize this might have been because I threw it together very late and because maybe I was a little too harsh on the rating…but I still thought it was an okay story. Anyways, sorry it took me so long to write this last chapter. I've been working on two screenplays as well as other miscellaneous carby stories and trying to deal with my mother on top of it all. I had a shit-full day, but have now secluded myself to my room to write all night long. I've had horrible insomnia (insomnia…haha…get it…Maura's new movie…haha) lately. Not because Robin Williams is after me (haha, another "Insomnia" joke) but for some other reason that I do not know. I have final exams next week and I had to go to my cousin's wedding this weekend so between everything my life is getting pretty hectic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this will be the last installment of this story. *sniff* I will be writing another post-Lockdown story soon to try to redeem myself. Thank you to all the loyal readers who reviewed constantly and made it a pleasure for me to write. I really appreciate it. This has been my most reviewed story yet and its so warm and fuzzy to have people like you. Hmm, now this is starting to turn into Halle Barry's Oscar speech…please ignore my obviously unfunny humor…I just finished watching the Laker's game and was about to cry when they lost (then I found out it wasn't the western conference finals) in addition, I had to write a report on a sexually transmitted disease that's due tomorrow (and I got stuck with scabies…yuck!!)…hmm, "Walk Like An Egyptian" just came on the radio….this brings back bad memories from summer day camp….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*Six months later*  
  
"We should move." John suggested one night as he and Abby were lying in bed. They had been living in Abby's apartment together for the past several months.  
  
"Why?" Abby asked, oblivious to the obviousness of the answer.  
  
"Come on. It's cramped in here. Andrew is getting bigger everyday and basically we need more space."  
  
"Well where would we go?" Abby rolled over in the bed and looked at Carter.  
  
"We could find somewhere. Maybe a nice little house with a yard." John smiled.  
  
"That'd be nice." Abby smiled back. "How could we afford that though?"  
  
"We're not poverty stricken you know." John teased Abby.  
  
"Well what if we split up? What would we do then?"  
  
"We're not going to split up."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I love you and I always will." John leaned down and kissed her. Stubbornly, she returned the kiss. "You know, when we get this house, we could get married."  
  
"What?" Abby sat up quickly.  
  
"Don't look at me like I just grew a third arm. It's not an illogical idea."  
  
"So are you proposing?" Abby looked at Carter skeptically.  
  
"Of course not." John laughed. "I'm telling you that we should consider the possibility that at some point we could possibly get married."  
  
"Oh." Abby said, somewhat confused.  
  
"Come on." John continued laughing. "Just forget I said anything."  
  
"Okay." Abby laid back down on the bed and rolled away from Carter. Carter shook his head then turned off the light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
*Four months later*  
  
"What do you think?" The realtor asked.  
  
"It's great." John answered as Abby continued walking through the rooms.  
  
"Well?" John followed Abby into the master bedroom. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I love it." Abby smiled.  
  
"I told you you'd get used to the idea." John kissed her cheek.  
  
"Let's do it. Let's buy this house."  
  
"You sure this is the one? Joanie says she still has a few more that we can look at."  
  
"This is it. It's perfect." Abby turned around and wrapped her arms around John's neck. As she pressed against him, she felt something in his jacket pocket. Curious, she reached into the pocket while still kissing him. She broke away when she saw what it was. Slowly, she backed away from him. "When did you get this?"  
  
"I've had it since we had that conversation a few months ago." John replied, looking into Abby's eyes. He took her hand in his and opened it, placing the box back into his own hand. After a moment, he opened the box and faced it towards her. Carefully, he got down onto one knee. He tried not to wince as a shot of pain burst through his back. Abby saw it, however, and quickly went down to his level. Abby was about to open her mouth to say something, but John quickly shushed her.  
  
"I want to do this the right way." He smiled, ignoring the pain. "I love you and I want to be your husband. Abby, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered softly, caught up in the moment. Then she smiled and rushed to hug him. However, the impact of her crashing into him knocked both of them back onto the floor. John yelped in pain but then started laughing. After the initial concern, Abby too started laughing and they lay like that for a couple moments. As the laughter died out, John reached towards Abby and pulled her into a long kiss. As it ended, Abby breathlessly murmured in his ear, "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Soon after, Abby and John purchased the house and moved in three weeks later. Less than two months after that, they got married in a small service that included about 30 of their closest family and friends. After celebrating Andrew's first birthday, the two took a week-long honeymoon to the Florida Keys. Upon their return, Abby found out she was pregnant again. Nine months later, the Carter's welcomed their second son, Jack. They were finally both happy, after overcoming drug addiction and alcoholism. It just goes to show you that good things come to people who wait! 


End file.
